First Date
by starryeyed68
Summary: So, Jude and Tommy finally get together and have their first date. What was it like? A lost chapter of Instant Star Rise Of The Next Generation
1. Morning Alone

First Date

Author's Note: Okay, here I go yet again! Like I said a while back, I wanted to write something that fills in the "gaps" in "Next Generation". Plus, I feel the need to atone for the misery I inflicted with the most recent chapter of that story by writing something romantic... This story is sort of an "out-take" on that one and piggybacks off chapter one of that epic. To remind everyone, Tommy and Jude finally got together some months after her 18th birthday. He admitted he loved her then; she rejects him, not trusting him and afraid he'll hurt her again (am I the only one who'd really like to see this happen on the show- Jude finally giving Tommy a taste of his own medicine!). But alas, true love does conquer all! She does eventually fall back in love with him, and writes a song for him (Take My Breath Away). Recording it finally brings them together... for real this time! Anyway, this story starts after that fateful, passionate night in the studio...

Sorry, everything's a bit out of sync! My mind has never worked in a normal way...

Anyway, you guys know the drill by now- I don't own anything, blah, blah... Enjoy and please do comment. Your feedback is my oxygen! I live off it, thrive on it...

dorothy

Chapter One- Morning Alone

Reluctantly, Tommy tore his eyes away from her, as her figure disappeared inside her own home. He drove off, of necessity focusing all his attention on the post-dawn, extremely crowded roads.

Safely back at his apartment, he quickly shed most of his clothes. Clad only in his black silk boxers, he slipped between the cool Egyptian cotton sheets of his queen-sized bed. He laughed softly at his own inconsistency. Despite asking it of Jude, he knew sleep would elude him now.

"_I love you, Jude Harrison"_

"_I love you, Tommy Quincy"_

"_No running away this time, ok?"_

"_I can't..."_

"_Good. Because I can't either. I love you too much. I need you too much..."_

_He pulled her tightly against him and they collapsed together on that worn-out studio couch._

He stretched now in an expensive, luxurious bed; it no longer satisfied or comforted him. Not after the night he just spent holding her in his arms on a tacky piece of badly upholstered furniture. Still dreaming of her, he reached out, touching the empty space besides him.

"Someday..." he thought

Tommy's visions electrified his mind and body, rendering his predictions accurate. He slept only in brief, restless snatches. Eventually, he gave up trying, rising from the bed. As he showered, he thought of his earlier promises.

"_We'll go back tomorrow and finish the song... And one more thing..."_

_Her soft azure blue eyes sparkled._

"_Afterwards, I'm taking you out..."_

"_You mean, like on a actual date?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Where?"_

"_Anywhere you want..."_

"Anywhere you want, girl. Anything..." Tommy repeated now, as he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to select his clothes. Appraising his wardrobe with far more care than usual, he finally selected jeans, a white tank top, and his favorite cobalt lightweight button-down shirt. The deep blue shade was his favorite color and ironically, Jude's as well.

Restless, he sat on the bed, clicking aimlessly through the TV channels, stifling the urge to call her right then and there. It was crazy, Tommy chided himself. He was not used to waiting around like this, especially not for a girl. But, for her, he would. Each minute rendered him both edgier and more eager.

Finally, his moment arrived. He picked up his phone. After only one ring, her voice answered.

"Hello" she said, with the same blend of yearning and anxiety that he felt.

"Hello, sweetheart." Tommy replied, the unfamiliar, never before used nickname, slipping naturally from his tongue.

"Did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Not really... I couldn't..."

"Me either."

At opposite ends of the phone, both smiled.

"Do you want me to..." he began.

"I'm not dressed yet. 45 minutes, okay?"

"It takes me twenty just to reach you. So, it's fine."


	2. Studio Afternoon

First Date

Chapter 2- Studio Afternoon

As opposed to that of the early morning hours, midday traffic in their Toronto area was light. Tommy parked the Viper in front of her house ten minutes early. Arriving prematurely proved unproblematic. As soon as he exited the car, Jude flew outside to greet him.

"Hi" she smiled, suddenly shy and justifiably, a bit insecure. He gave her mixed messages for years. Could she trust what they finally appeared to share now?

" _We both have to agree that that kiss never happened..."_

"Hi" Tommy responded, easily deciphering the doubts that clouded her eyes and immediately understanding the reasons behind them.

"_Say it, Jude, just say it..."_

"_It never happened, okay... It never happened..."_

Determined this time to keep her trust, Tommy seized her shoulders and kissed her as passionately as he had all throughout last night, letting Jude feel his emotions- his love, his desire and his need. He felt her response, reciprocating all his feelings as the breath drained from both their bodies.

She drew back, resting her forehead thoughtfully against his. Her radiant face rendered further words unnecessary.

Taking her hand, they walked together back to the car.

Finally pulling up outside of G-Major, Tommy shut off the ignition and turned to look at his girl.

"What?" he asked Jude, seeing a question gleam in her blue orbs.

"Do you think you'll be able to concentrate today?" she said, laughing softly.

"On you? Definitely yes!"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." she replied, shaking her head. "You've got work to do, Quincy..."

"Me? How about you?"

"I get it easy. All I have to do is look at you and sing..."

"Yeah. Exactly how I like to inspire you." Tommy replied, smugly.

"But you've got to concentrate on the boards. On recording." Jude added, practically.

"I know." he replied seriously. "Don't worry. I'll manage."

"I'll have to." he thought. "Good that Quest will be there. Might really need a wing man on this one..."

Side by side, they entered Studio B. Quest already sat there, his feet propped up, reading "Solid" magazine.

"Hello, lovers" he quipped.

Jude's cheeks flushed, even as Tommy slapped his friend's hand.

"You play back the tape from last night?" he asked him.

"Yeah. This song's gonna kill! Jude, you really nailed it! But Tommy...' Quest shook his head.

"I know... not my best work... I was distracted..." he explained, as Jude stepped inside the recording booth.

"I gotcha. You know, Georgia was asking about you two this morning. Wondered when you'd be in and how this was going..."

"You didn't tell her..."

"About you two hooking up? No. Not my place. But about the song..." Quest paused.

Tommy looked at him, trying to deduce what was going on in his friend's mind.

"I got your back, man. Told her you two worked late last night, but that there was a problem with the controls. I "fixed" it this morning." Quest grinned.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem"

"Tommy?" Jude called "I'm ready!"

"Let's do this!"

Two hours later, Tommy and Quest exchanged the familiar handshake.

"Sonic perfection, man!"

"Boom!" Tom added, before flashing his trademark smile at the beautiful woman in the studio. Jude returned it, as his eyes steadied only on her.

Quest stood up. He endured their heat and sexual tension for the past two hours; it was more than long enough.

"I think that's my cue..." he said and left.

Jude removed her headphones and strolled over to Tommy.

"Well?" she asked, challengingly

His hands shot out and grabbed her wrists, tugging her forward. His arms caught her, directing her fall right into his lap, so he could meet her lips with his.

"Does this answer your question?" he whispered, between kisses.

"No. Not yet." she teased, returning her mouth to his.

"Sensational" he breathed, referring to more than just the song, then turning businesslike.

"Seriously. Really. I don't think you've ever done better. I think it's gonna be your biggest hit yet!"

"I think so too. I like it the best of all my songs."

"Me too, Jude. Me too."

"Biased, much?"

"Yeah." he agreed, kissing her yet again.

"So?" he added. "I made you a promise..."

"Two, actually." Jude reminded him.

"Yeah. Well, one's down. Your song's finished. Now on to the other. Where am I taking you tonight?"

"You really meant- anywhere I wanted?"

"Anywhere, girl. Just name it..." he offered, wanting their first date to be exactly what would make her happy.

"Well..." she began, suddenly shy. But she knew what she wanted, she had fantasized about it for years.

He tipped her chin upwards, meeting her eyes.

"Tell me" he gently insisted, curious.

"Well... it's a gorgeous day. I thought we'd go out to the lake..."

"Where I took you that first afternoon we worked alone together?" he easily remembered.

"Yeah. Take a picnic or something." Jude finished, waiting for his reaction. Would he think it was silly, childishly romantic?

"I love it." he quietly assured her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? You and me, all alone. On a blanket watching the stars..." he smiled suggestively. "I could definitely handle that."

"Much better than having to share you with a crowd of people." he mused silently.

"I like the way you think, girl." Tommy added.

"So, when can we leave?" she asked.

"Right now works for me."


	3. Date With The Night

First Date

Chapter Three- Date With The Night

Author's Note- Just the usual! I'm glad to hear people are enjoying this "lost" chapter. Thanks to everyone who left feedback. We authors never get enough!

Chapter Three- Date With The Night

After they left the studio, Tommy drove the Viper towards a more obscure part of town, stopping in front of a nondescript deli.

"Here?" Jude asked, eyeing the small store.

"Mom's" its sign simply read.

"Yeah. It's great! The best! Trust me, you'll love it." he promised, leading her inside.

After filling a basket with a selection of gourmet cheeses, meats, salads, breads and chocolates, Tommy added a bottle of sparkling cider and carried their selections to the register. He smiled at the silver haired, gentle-faced woman behind the counter.

"Hey, Marian."

"Tommy Quincy. One of my favorite customers. Haven't seen you here in a while. I hope you've been eating." she replied, grinning.

"Not as good as this." he said, returning her smile.

"Nothing compares to this and you know it, young man!" she gently chided.

"I do. That's exactly what I told Jude here. Marian, this is Jude Harrison."

"A pleasure to meet you, young lady. I've been hearing your voice on the radio for years. Love your work!" she enthusiastically greeted Jude.

"Thanks!" Jude responded, with equal warmth. "And from what Tommy says, it seems I'll love yours too!"

"Well, I think so!" Marian beamed proudly.

"Can you wrap this up special for us?" Tommy asked her.

"Can I? You know better than to have to ask that!" the shopkeeper laughed. "But of course, I will."

Ten minutes later, they were on their way, a beribboned picnic basket snug in Tommy's grasp. He gave it to Jude; she held it protectively on her lap as he steered the Viper on towards the lake.

"Ok" Tommy said, as they reached the entrance, where some other cars were already parked. But he kept driving.

Puzzled, Jude turned to him.

"Tommy, where are we going?"

"Just further up a ways. I've a special place to show you. I always come here. Very private. No one ever drives this far up. We'll have it all to ourselves" he said softly, turning his face to hers.

"Oh. Ok." she answered, as a delicious anticipation seized her.

Five minutes and a few turns later, Tommy stopped the car.

"Here" he announced, jumping up and walking around to Jude's side of the car.

"Let me take this- it's heavy." he insisted, relieving her of the weighty basket, then gallantly taking her hand to help her out of the Viper.

"And, here..." Tommy continued, reaching into the trunk to pull out an old, faded, but very soft blue blanket.

"I'll carry that." Jude offered, draping it easily over her left arm.

Still holding her free hand, Tommy directed Jude to his favorite spot.

"Right by those rocks there... Just up front a bit..."

"Here?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

Jude stared at the sunlight glittering off the lake as Tommy carefully rested the basket on the sand. He then helped Jude spread out the blanket. She then sat down besides him, leaning against his shoulder, and smiled into his eyes.

"You're right. It's so beautiful up here." she said.

"So? This what you wanted?" he asked smugly.

"Yes. Exactly." she replied. "And you?"

"No"

"No?" Jude echoed, surprised and a little fearful.

He smiled lovingly down at her, as his arms locked around her back.

"This is what I want." he whispered seductively, brushing his lips on hers, lightly, teasingly. Jude's hands circled his neck, and found their way into his light brown hair as they continued kissing with increasing intensity. The tips of Tommy's fingers stroked up and down her back, making her tingle with an overwhelming desire she had never felt before. As aroused as Jude, Tommy sunk down onto the blanket and pulled her down on top of him. A soft moan escaped his lips as he delighted in holding her so intimately; it was what he had been waiting for all day. Their passionate embrace continued, as sensation consumed them.

Finally, a split second before control became completely impossible, they drew apart. Jude rested her head thoughtfully against Tommy's chest. But it was her boyfriend who spoke first.

"We can't... I can't rush this... Not with you... Not that I don't want you..."

"I know. I can't yet, either... But it's going to happen. Soon." Jude stated with complete confidence.

"Yes" he replied with equal certainty, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"What?" he asked, seeing the doubt that shadowed her eyes.

"Well, it's just... you should know... I've never done that before..."

"No?" Tommy echoed. He was never sure. Jude had other boyfriends over the years; he could never be positive of what went on. No matter how close he was to her, that topic remained verboten.

"No. Does it matter?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. Of course it does." he replied automatically, in a gentle voice Jude had never heard him use before.

"It means... It's even more special... I want it to be perfect- for you... I have to make sure that happens..."

Jude trembled just slightly at his words, but he could feel it.

"Really?" she asked him, hope filling her voice.

"For real, girl. It means so much... Because you should know something too..."

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever been anyone's first... not even when it was mine."

"Who was yours?"

"I was 14, my first tour... the first night... She was 16- a groupie... I didn't expect it... It just happened..."

"And it kept "happening"..." she teased.

"Yeah. But you're different... " he rambled, not knowing what else to say. But Jude did.

She reached up, giving him just one more tender kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"I love you, Tommy."

"Me too, Jude. Me, too."

He held her tirelessly in his arms, as dusk began to fall. They sat up, watching the sky darken and the stars begin emerging. As they did, Jude removed the tiny candles from the picnic basket and Tommy lit them. She then looked at him.

"Hungry yet?"

"Well, yes, since you asked."

He reached for the picnic basket and together they unpacked it. They filled plates and started to eat.

"What is that stuff, anyway?" Jude asked, eyeing the strange-looking cheese that Tommy devoured.

"Stilton" he answered.

"It just looks so weird, with all those blue lines running through it..."

"Veins" he corrected her.

"Ok... now that really does sound gross."

"Just try it." he quietly urged her, slicing off a small piece and slipping it past her lips.

"Ok." she said.

"Ok, what?"

"It's just- ok."

"Suit yourself. More for me..."

"Good. Because then, I can eat all these..." Jude replied, pointing to the chocolates.

"Hey, no fair..." Tommy protested.

Laughing, she pressed one into his mouth.

They finished eating and packed the food away, as the stars shone down on them. Again, Jude nestled against Tommy; his arms eagerly draping themselves around her.

"Tell me a secret." she whispered softly. "Something you've never told anyone before."

"I don't know, Jude..." Tommy began. "With the life I've led, not much remains private..."

"I know, ex-boybander..." she teased. "But surely, there must be something. There is, I know it..."

Tommy interlaced the fingers of his right hand with her own. As always, she was absolutely correct about him. He had secrets, bitter painful ones. Ones he wasn't yet ready to share with Jude, especially not on a magical night like this.

"Someday... I'll have to..." he recognized, a promise to himself. For now, he opted for a lighter story.

"I had a crush on my math teacher when I was 12..." he confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Was she hot! Long blonde hair, blue eyes... It was the only class in junior high that I really paid attention in. Not to mention the only year, I ever got a B in math..."

"That's better than I ever did!" Jude laughed. "So, tell me more. What else did you like as a kid? Besides music. And blondes..."

"Some brunettes, too. And the occasional redhead..."

Jude just shook her head, as she laughed again.

"Seriously. There wasn't time for much else. Ever since I was a child, it was always music lessons, school, auditions, and performances. You know that first I did commercials, theater... anything to get started. Then- Boyz Attack! What a trip that was! I've never really been normal..." Tommy admitted.

"Well, that sure hasn't changed!"

"You'll pay for that, girl!" Tommy mockingly threatened.

"Oh, yeah? Like how?"

"This!" he announced, grabbing her waist and tickling her. She screamed in delight.

"Stop it!"

"Make me!" he replied, gazing hungrily at her.

"I will" she responded, seeing just how to do it.

This time, it was Jude who reached for him and instigated their kiss. Tommy happily returned it, knowing he could never resist her. But he kept his strongest needs carefully in check; he knew she did the same. For now, he satisfied himself, with the incredible warmth that came from holding her and kissing her. It still was more amazing than anything he ever felt before.

They spent hours in that soft moonlight, alternating talking and passionate embraces. Finally, the last candle sputtered, and then extinguished itself. Jude yawned softly. Tommy sighed, checking his watch.

"12:05" he admitted, reluctantly. "I think we'd better go. Not that I want to..."

"Not that I will ever want to." he mused silently. "Not when I'm with you..."

"You turn into a pumpkin or something, Quincy." Jude said playfully.

He traced his index finger over her soft lips, now so sweetly familiar to him.

"Maybe. But you're tired. And so am I. We didn't get much sleep today..."

"True. And I don't wanna wear you out..." she whispered back.

"Hmm? I might enjoy that..." he insinuated.

"But not tonight." he finished, regretfully.

He stood up, picking up the depleted basket with one hand, and pulling Jude to her feet with the other.

"Come on."

She snatched up the blanket as she stood, and they left.

Emotion overwhelmed him again as he carefully drove her home. Parking the car once again, he turned to her.

"What?" she asked, returning his gentle, loving gaze.

"I wish... I didn't have to let you go tonight..."

She smiled.

"I suppose I'll have to see you tomorrow, then."

"Damm right, you do"

"I've the photo shoot for the album cover..."

"I remember... I'll be mixing. Your album and Spiederman's are both due Friday. Just two more days..."

"So, I could come by afterwards... You'll have the time?"

"For you, yes. Always. Besides, they are almost done."

"Sounds good. So, anyway... Thanks. For tonight. It was wonderful!"

"Anytime, Jude. Every time..."

Reluctantly, they kissed goodnight and he again watched her walk into her house.

"Tomorrow..." he thought, contentedly.


End file.
